Gift of a Son
by Fareway19
Summary: A Father's Day one-shot. Berk is celebrating Father's Day and Hiccup plans to give his dad the greatest gift he can muster. But what he doesn't realize is that Stoick already has the greatest gift a father could ever want. Attention: father/son fluff


**As I've said in the summary, this story is a Father's Day one-shot. It takes place somewhere between my current story ****_Nameless Foray_**** and my next story ****_Gumshoe_****.**

**EnJoY**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_"__There aren't many days that Berk sees clear blue skies with fair weather. It snows most of the time and hails any other. So when the climate takes a turn for the better, it puts everyone in a good mood, especially when it's a special day."_

-Hiccup

* * *

The sun's rays shone brightly on Berk, lighting everything up in a golden hue. Hardly a cloud in sight, but as the sky remained calm, Berk became busy. The day was father's day; a special time for the youth to give their dad's a special gift. Trader Johann always helped out in this, making a stop at Berk for the children to take a trip to the "mall" and find something that'll interest their idols. Hiccup had something particular in mind, and planned to make this day the best his dad ever had.

A dark shape filtered through the rays of the sun, the shape of a dragon with full spread wings. As black as it looked from the blinding sun, it's colors held no lies as the Night Fury descended towards the ground with his rider on back. Toothless had his tongue sticking out as he smiled toothlessly; Hiccup smiling as well; excited with the gift he had for his father. Around his shoulders was a medium sized bag filled to the brim with steel ore.

Toothless landed right outside of the forge, his rider jumping off as soon as he hit the ground. Due to the jolting of the bag and its heavy weight, Hiccup had to take it off his shoulders and carry it inside where Gobber was waiting for him.

"Ah, you got more ore; good. Set it over there please." Gobber greeted as he pointed over to the far left at a table. Hiccup nodded with his smile and set the back down; rubbing his shoulder afterwards to die down the slight muscle pain. Toothless came into the forge cooing, his ears perked up as Hiccup rushed over to the small storage room, grabbed something out of hidden box and quickly started working on it.

"So how long have you been working on that?" Gobber asked as he started to melt the ore.

Hiccup sighed, eyes never taking their focus off of the project in front of him. "About a month I think." Gobber whistled in response.

"Are you sure you got the detail right?" Gobber added. "You don't need a model to help?"

Hiccup chuckled and rolled his eyes, but otherwise kept working; "I see him every day; I know his shape like the back of my hand."

"Okay..." Gobber said, sounding like he was doubtful.

"Trust me." Hiccup finished.

* * *

Stoick breathed in deeply and exhaled with gusto.

"It's such a beautiful day. You don't see many days like these." Stoick said with a smile.

"It's Odin's gift for Father's Day." Mulch said. The two of them where waiting for Bucket to return with news on Trader Johann's arrival. To their pleasure, he was running up the hill right now.

"He's coming, just off shore!" Bucket announced.

"Ah, good; Bucket, Mulch, why don't we keep ourselves busy with the rebuilding." Stoick suggested with a hint in his smile. Mulch understood what he meant, but Bucket didn't.

"But I want to see what Trader Johann has."

"Bucket… we need to let the children go pick out the gifts; don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Oh yeah, sorry;" Bucket smiled sheepishly as he tiptoed away. Stoick shook his head, his smile still on his face. Mulch smiled as well, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

The teens landed their dragons down on the docks as they jumped off and ran towards Trader Johann's boat. Snotlout instantly caught something off in his peripheral and smiled as he picked up a spiked bludgeon.

"My dad will love this!" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I bet he'll love another one of those." Astrid said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asked; an eyebrow uplifted.

"I mean, why don't you get him something different this time around." Astrid tried to reason with him.

"You don't know what my father likes and doesn't like. I know my dad will love this, even though it may be the hundredth one." Snotlout retorted. "It shows tradition; it's like a family heirloom." He said while feeling the spikes with his pointer finger.

"Whatever floats your boat;" Astrid said with one hand on her hip the other held upward in front of her. Her eyes caught the sight of Hiccup coming down the docks with Toothless beside him and her irritation of Snotlout vanished.

"Hiccup!" she greeted with a genuine smile. "You gonna pick something out for Stoick?" she asked.

"Um, no;" Hiccup replied as if he was keeping a big secret. Astrid saw this and tilted her head in curiosity.

"You're not gonna get him anything?" Fishlegs asked, looking up from the piles of books Johann had.

"I have something else for him." Hiccup replied simply.

Snotlout snickered, "What could be better than what Johann has right here?" he said spreading out his arms indicating the whole ship. Astrid picked up a random item and threw it at Snotlout's head, hitting her target directly.

"Ow; hey!" Snotlout said rubbing his head. "You break it, you buy it!" He added.

"These have no cost, they're gifts for your fathers'; it's Father's Day." Trader Johann informed them. "But honestly, if you see something that catches your eyes, feel free to take it." He said, directing his focus on Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled and nodded, but didn't search the boat because he already knew he had the best gift for his dad. Instead he helped out Astrid in finding her gift.

* * *

Gobber was in the forge sharpening a sword on the grindstone. As soon as he was done, he placed the metal blade down on a table, peering over at a piece of paper beside him.

"Now what was it he wanted me to inscribe?" Gobber murmured to himself.

"Gobber!" Stoick announced happily while entering the forge. Gobber screamed in shock and quickly turned around blocking all view to the blade on the table.

"Stoick!" he said with wide eyes, "I told you to never sneak up on me!" he said trying to direct his friend's attention away from the project on the table behind him.

"Ah, that's right; you might have a heart attack." Stoick started laughing after he said this getting a friendly glare from Gobber.

"Ha, ha, ha; very funny." Gobber replied.

"I came here for something, what was it?" he asked, racking his mind for what he was going to do.

"To torment me?" Gobber asked jokingly.

Stoick chuckled, "No… ah yes, I remember! We need some extra hands for the rebuilding, could you help?"

"Oh, well, uh… um, I'm kind of busy right now." Gobber stuttered.

"With what?" Stoick leaned over to the left trying to see if it was that thing Gobber seemed to be hiding. This just made Gobber block the view even more.

"With a new gadget for me arm; give a man some privacy." He lied, but did a good job at it. Stoick rolled his eyes, but otherwise let him go.

"I'll never understand you Gobber." Stoick said as he began to journey back through the village.

"I'm a mystery!" Gobber yelled back, his voice echoing out of the forge. As soon as Stoick was out of sight, Gobber sighed in relief.

"Phew, that was a close one." He said to himself.

* * *

The Great Hall was packed to the brim with food, drinks and merry Vikings. Children were presenting their gifts to their fathers with huge smiles on their faces. Laughter and cheer filled the halls; the Great Hall was alive tonight.

Snotlout sat on a bench eating a couple of berries out of a bowl. He had a smug look on his face while listening to the twins argue over who had the better gift for their father.

"You guys, you both have the same dad. I'm sure he loved both of your gifts." Astrid interrupted them.

"Not uh, my dad liked my gift better because I'm the son." Tuffnut said while pointing his thumb at himself.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ruffnut asked threateningly.

"Yeah Tuffnut, what was that suppose to mean?" Astrid asked with the same threatening tone.

"I don't know," Tuffnut said shrinking back a little; "Why are you asking the same question!"

Elsewhere, Stoick and Gobber kept themselves busy at the back of the Hall. Stoick was laughing along with Gobber and other adults. However, even though Stoick was happy he was also a little worry. Hiccup hadn't shown up at all, he didn't see him anywhere not even with his friends.

Gobber saw this and tried to relax him,

"Don't worry Stoick, I'm sure he's just gathering his things up."

"Gathering things up? For what?" Stoick asked getting irritated playing twenty questions.

"Uh—"

"Dad?" a voice from behind interrupted. Hiccup approached his father with Toothless beside him.

"Hiccup, there you are. I haven't seen you at all this entire time; where have you been?" Stoick said walking away from the ground and kneeling down to Hiccup's level.

"Dad, I want to give you something." Hiccup reached back and grabbed a sword that was firmly placed on Toothless' saddle. He presented it out in front of him and gave his dad a smile.

"Happy Father's Day, dad." Gobber stayed back a little ways, but watched with a smile.

Stoick's expression of worry completely vanished and now he was struck with no speech. The sword was not any ordinary sword; its handle could easily tell you that. Finely carved with great detail was a Thunderdrum beholding the handle, its long tail wrapping around and down to a circular pendant. The Berk crest was carved into this pendant, it connecting to the sleek silver blade that sparkled when light hit it in the right place. Inscribed on the blade were two sentences, one on each side:

_A chief does what's best for his tribe  
A father does what's best for his son_

Stoick started to wield it around, testing it while keeping his shocked expression.

"Where did you get it? I've never seen a sword like this." Stoick asked

"I didn't get it anywhere, I made it." Hiccup replied with a slight blush.

"All of it?" Stoick was more shocked now. He knew his son was talented in smithy, but he didn't know he could do this.

"All of it. Well, Gobber helped."

"Oh no, I only forged the blade because you were too busy with the handle." Gobber hopped in.

A thought struck Stoick's mind, "How long did it take you to make this?"

"About a month, plus or minus ten days." Hiccup said while unconsciously rubbing his left arm. "Do you like it?"

"Hiccup, I love it." Stoick said with a smile on his face. However he knelt down once more, placing the sword down on the ground beside him. "But there is one gift that can't beat any other."

Hiccup was confused, "What's that?"

"You. You are the greatest gift I have ever been given." With that Stoick hugged Hiccup tightly, Hiccup equaling hugging back.

"Thanks dad."

Gobber had to stop himself before he started to tear up, turned his back on the two and looked upon the crowd.

"Happy Father's Day everyone!" he announced with gusto as he held up his tankard.

"Happy Father's Day!" everyone shouted back with cheer, tankards held high.

The Great Hall stayed like that even after dark had rightfully claimed its place in time. The stars shone more brightly this night, as the moon was a perfect crescent in the sky.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this little one-shot and I wish the best for all of the fathers out there in the world.**


End file.
